Out Of The Woods
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Mereka bilang aku telah menyender pada orang yang akan berdiri jadi aku terjatuh begitu saja. Mereka bilang aku harus meninggalkan bukit bunga yang kini kenangannya sudah layu. Aku harus berjalan-jalan ke bukit lain sampai menemukan bunga edelweiss, cinta abadi. Mereka bilang perjalanan cintaku masih panjang. Patah hati tak masalah karena jika dia memang jodohku pasti akan bertemu.


_She. Lost. Him_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Arisa Futabatei**

A Naruto FanFiction

January 4th, 2016

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Out Of The Woods**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Angst**

 **WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhenti mencari tahu sudah kulakukan. Tapi rupanya, aku terlalu menyayanginya hingga tidak semudah itu untuk melupakannya. Maka dari itu, kutuliskan kisah singkat ini sebagai langkah kedua untuk _move on_.

Aku … jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya tak terpikirkan olehku untuk jatuh cinta pada adik kelasku. Jelas bukan, dia masih kelas 1 sedangkan aku sudah kelas 2. Pertama kali melihatnya saat MOS langsung membuatku menjatuhkan hatiku padanya.

Kali pertama aku mengobrol dengan Sasuke adalah lewat _chat_. Aku merasa bahwa kala itu aku lah yang mencoba untuk menghidupkan obrolan di antara kita. Seminggu berlalu dan aku merasa tidak ada sinyal positif hingga kemudian berpikir mundur saja. Keinginan itu semakin kuat ketika sahabatku, Hinata mengatakan padaku bahwa lebih baik aku tidak dekat dengannya dengan alasan Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki yang senang mempermainkan hati perempuan.

Atas dasar lelah dicueki dan didukung perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ino, aku pun mundur teratur. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Tuhan mempermudahkanku untuk bangkit dengan cara ponselku rusak dan semua obrolanku dengannya hilang begitu saja.

Sebulan berlalu …

Bayang-bayang Sasuke sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu meyakinkan hatiku sendiri bahwa dia tidak menyayangiku dan tidak ada gunanya aku terus mengharapkannya.

Aku berhasil _move on_ dalam waktu sekitar satu bulan.

Kesibukanku sebagai siswa kelas 2 membuatku tak punya waktu lagi untuk memikirkan masalah cinta hingga semuanya terhapus secara perlahan.

Namun kemudian … semuanya berubah.

Sepulang dari _hang out_ bersama Ino dan Hinata, ketika telah larut malam, setelah kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghubungiku. Dia menghidupkan kembali obrolan di antara kita. Dia mengajakku mengobrol tentang _anime_ favoritku, yang mana membuatku sangat antusias. Dia sangat berubah.

Bahkan, esoknya di sekolah ketika berpapasan ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat mempesona.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, panggilannya padaku yang awalnya "Kak" kini berubah menjadi "Sakura". Dia meminta izin padaku untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Seketika aku merasa kita seperti sepasang adik dan kakak. Aku mencoba menepis jauh-jauh perasaan sayang yang dulu pernah ada … dan saat ini masih.

Sasuke rutin mengucapkan selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam, dan menyemangatiku saat aku akan ulangan. Begitupun aku. Obrolan kami di _BBM_ tak pernah berhenti−kecuali saat kita tidur.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Sasuke yang awalnya sangat cuek dan dingin padaku kemudian berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Ia menjadi sangat perhatian dan peduli. Meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun aku mengungkit apa yang pernah terjadi. Aku mencoba sebaik mungkin menjaga perasaan Sasuke.

Makin lama aku semakin merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih dewasa dariku. Dia memang lebih muda tapi pemikirannya lebih dewasa. Aku merasa egois. Selalu Sasuke yang mengalah, meminta maaf, dan merasa bersalah padahal jelas-jelas aku yang salah.

Pernah Sasuke mengajak aku nonton dan aku menolak tawarannya itu secara langsung dengan alasan aku lelah. Aku kira Sasuke akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memaklumi hal itu dan bilang kalau suatu waktu aku punya waktu luang, aku harus bilang dengan dia agar bisa pergi berdua.

Kita selalu berantem. Dia selalu mengejekku karena pipiku yang tembem dan jidatku yang lebar. Zebel kezel!

Sebagai balasannya aku juga sering mengejeknya. Lihat saja mukanya yang datar itu, apalagi rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam.

Kita semakin dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat. Rumor tentang kedekatan kami juga sudah menyebar. Hingga suatu ketika Sasuke mengubah panggilannya padaku seenaknya. Dia memanggilku "Sayang".

Jantungku berdegup kencang tak keruan mendengarnya. Aku merasa pipiku sudah memanas. Pasti memalukan sekali. Lalu kemudian kusadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya … lagi.

Sekalipun mengelak, jawabannya tetap sama. Rasa sayang yang dulu sempat kupaksa untuk menghilang itu kini kembali lagi tanpa kuminta. Kepedulian dan perhatian yang dia berikan padaku membuatku memutuskan untuk menyenderkan tubuhku kembali padanya. Saat itu hanya satu harapanku … aku tak ingin ia pergi.

Aku jadi teringat Sasuke pernah ngambek bebek gara-gara saat Sasuke minta fotoku yang katanya mau dia jadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya, aku malah mengirimkan fotoku bersama Siwon, personil Super Junior. Ia membentakku dengan spontan, bertanya siapa laki-laki yang ada di sampingku, dan wajahnya memerah. Dari situ aku sadar, dia cemburu.

Aku bahagia bersamanya. Namun, tanpa bisa dipungkiri, aku juga lelah. Kadang aku ingin berkata bahwa aku cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan perempuan lain, tapi aku tak mengatakan padanya mengingat status kita yang bahkan tidak jelas.

Mungkin Sasuke menangkap apa yang menjadi pikiranku hingga dia berkata padaku bahwa ia akan selalu ada untukku dan berjanji akan serius padaku setelah ia membawa tim basket SMA Konoha menjadi juara. Aku pun tersenyum. Aku mencoba mempercayai perkataan lelaki itu.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Kita selalu saling menjaga satu sama lain meski kadang ada pertengkaran kecil di antara hubungan kami. Seperti ketika kita ingin saling terbuka. Waktu itu Sasuke mengaku hanya dekat denganku, tidak ada perempuan lain yang dekat dengannya selain aku, sekalipun ada komunikasi baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung itu hanya membicarakan masalah sekolah. Sedikit banyak aku tak mempercayainya karena yang kutahu adalah dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya _move on_ dari mantan pacarnya, Temari.

Tapi, Sasuke meyakinkanku agar aku percaya padanya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia menyakinkanku agar aku mempercayainya. Hampir setiap hari dia menyuruhku percaya dan sayang padanya seperti bagaimana dia mempercayai dan menyayangiku.

Bisakah aku mempercayainya sekarang?

Saat hari Minggu, Sasuke mengajakku pergi keluar. Dia mengatakan ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan padaku. Aku sadar, Sasuke adalah sosok yang super sibuk. Aku berkata padanya lebih baik membicarakannya saja di sekolah tapi dia tetap berkeras bahwa kita harus pergi berdua. Akhirnya aku pun menyanggupinya.

Di sore yang agak mendung, aku menunggu Sasuke di kafe yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Aku menunggunya sambil meminum jus serta menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke bicarakan denganku. Dua jam berlalu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke. Hingga kemudian ponselku berbunyi dan kudapati satu pesan masuk, Sasuke tidak bisa datang. Hatiku sangat hancur.

Aku kecewa dengan Sasuke. Sangat. Dia meminta maaf padaku. Meski aku sangat kecewa, aku memaafkannya begitu saja. Karena aku mulai mempercayainya … dan mungkin juga menyayanginya. Sabar dan bodoh memang beda tipis.

Kita juga pernah mengobrol tentang bagaimana reaksiku kalau orang yang aku suka pacaran dengan orang lain. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa aku jawab bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke terlihat tidak suka saat itu dan mengira aku tidak ingin berjuang bersama. Terus terang Sasuke berkata bahwa ia ingin berhenti sampai di sini jika memang aku tak ingin berjuang.

Aku sedih mendengar perkataannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu setelah hatiku sudah kuletakkan sepenuhnya di hatinya. Ia sangat kejam. Aku menangis di hadapannya sambil memukul dadanya dengan kencang. Ia menahan seranganku lalu mengusap air mataku. Mata kami berpandangan.

"Aku sayang kamu, Ra."

Tangisku reda begitu saja. Masih belum selesai keterkejutanku, ia mencium pipiku dengan tiba-tiba. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

Kita resmi berpacaran.

Hal yang paling menggelikan selama kita berpacaran adalah ketika Sasuke meminta nomor ponselku yang baru pada Hinata. Hinata dengan iseng memberikan nomor ayahku padanya. Kupikir Sasuke akan marah tapi ternyata Sasuke malah menyatakan dengan terang-terangan melalui pesan singkat kalau dia ingin melamarku. Sungguh tindakan yang sangat berani. Ayahku sangat kanget mengingat kita masih anak SMA.

Dalam sebuah hubungan, pasti ada saja masalah yang datang.

Aku dan Neji adalah teman sekelas. Aku tidak merasa dekat dengannya tapi orang-orang yang melihat berpikir demikian. Sasuke pun juga begitu. Dia sangat marah ketika tahu aku mengirimkan _screenshoot_ daftar obrolanku pada Neji. Sasuke mengira Neji sedang mendekatiku.

Aku tahu sejak awal baik Neji maupun Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang temperamental. Seharusnya aku berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak.

Aku bertanya pada Sasuke melalui _chat_ tapi Sasuke mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal aku tahu mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah pulang sekolah besok … dengan kekerasan.

Pikiranku kacau semalaman. Sudah kuhubungi Neji berkali-kali, mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka harus berbaikan dan tak perlu sampai berkelahi. Namun, Neji tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak sadar akan posisinya sebagai adik kelas.

Esoknya di sekolah aku menemui Sasuke di kelasnya. Dia menatapku dengan khawatir setelah melihat mataku yang agak bengkak. Bodoh. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa aku menangisinya.

Kusampaikan secara langsung pada Sasuke bahwa aku ingin dia dan Neji berbaikan. Sampai dia bisa meminta maaf pada Neji, dia tak perlu menghubungiku. Awalnya, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah permintaanku. Saat itulah air mataku kembali menetes. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Neji maupun Sasuke. Ini sangat tidak lucu.

Setelah memaksa Sasuke dengan berbagai cara, akhirnya dia menurut. Tapi tetap saja dia berkata bahwa ia melakukan ini bukan karena menyadari kesalahannya, tetapi demi aku. Di saat itulah aku merasa begitu berharga dan disayangi.

Masalah dengan Neji sudah selesai. Kita kembali seperti biasanya karena Sasuke mengatakan tak perlu mengungkit masalah yang dulu-dulu. Sasuke juga berkata jika Neji berani macam-macam, aku harus mengadu padanya.

Hari demi hari kulalui. Suatu saat Sasuke bertanya, mengungkit masalah yang sempat terjadi dengan Neji. Mendesakku untuk menjawab mengapa kala itu aku mengirimkan _screenshoot_ daftar obrolanku pada Neji. Dia mencurigai bahwa Neji ingin mengecek dengan siapa saja aku mengobrol di _BBM_.

Aku sangat sedih saat itu. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita tak perlu mengungkit masalah yang sudah berlalu. Aku pun menjawab dengan jujur kalau aku dan Neji hanya sebatas teman dan tidak akan lebih dari itu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak percaya.

Padahal faktanya, aku kirimkan _screenshoot_ itu karena aku ingin memamerkan Sasuke pada Neji. Tapi, Sasuke terlanjur salah paham dan tak mau mendengarkanku.

Aku ingat betul, waktu kita belum pacaran Sasuke selalu memarahiku jika aku mematikan ponselku secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar dulu. Tapi sekarang Sasuke lah yang seenaknya mematikan ponsel tanpa mengabariku. Karma.

Aku bersabar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku mencoba untuk memaklumi hal itu semua. Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu. Mungkin Sasuke sibuk. Mungkin Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku saat aku mematikan ponselku seenaknya.

Berbagai hipotesis dengan kata "mungkin" itu masih kupegang teguh hingga aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, Sasuke satu mobil dengan teman seangkatannya, Tayuya.

Meski hatiku sangat hancur melihat itu semua, aku tak menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Aku pendam kekecewaanku. Justru yang aku tanyakan padanya adalah mengapa sekarang dia berubah menjadi cuek. Aku bertanya apa salahku padanya tapi dia mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Walaupun begitu, sikapnya padaku yang terus berubah membuatku berpikir bahwa memang ada yang salah di antara kita.

Panggilan "Sayang" yang biasa Sasuke berikan padaku menghilang. Dia kembali memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Aku rindu panggilan sayang itu. Aku rindu ucapan selamat dan semangat dari Sasuke. Aku rindu berdebat siapa di antara kita yang lebih rajin. Aku rindu berantem dengan Sasuke. Aku rindu saling mengejek dengan Sasuke. Aku rindu dikata terlalu cemburuan oleh Sasuke. Aku rindu Sasuke yang selalu pamit setiap dia akan meninggalkan aku. Aku rindu ketika dia bilang kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaan dia juga. Aku rindu ketika Sasuke tidak ingin belajar sebelum bertemu aku. Aku rindu ketika Sasuke melarang aku untuk menyerah. Aku rindu ketika dia bilang bahwa tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada aku di hatinya. Aku rindu saat Sasuke memaksa aku belajar padahal dia sendiri terus bermain _game_. Aku rindu kita lomba siapa yang sampai di sekolah lebih pagi. Aku rindu saat dia bilang dia sedih karena tidak bisa selalu ada untukku. Aku rindu sifat kita yang suka mutusi. Aku rindu larangan tidur larut malam dari Sasuke. Aku rindu pemaksaan Sasuke agar aku percaya padanya. Aku rindu perdebatan kita tentang musim hujan yang tidak kunjung datang. Aku rindu permintaan maaf dan penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke kalau sudah meninggalkan aku berjam-jam. Dan aku selalu memaklumi itu karena aku tahu kesibukannya.

Sampai kemudian, pada Sabtu malam saat kita bertemu di sebuah restoran Sasuke berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu membuang air mataku untuknya karena dia bukanlah laki-laki yang pantas untuk kutangisi.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mengapa dia berkata seperti ini setelah apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita? Mengapa dia berkata seperti ini setelah aku mempercayakan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya? Mengapa, Sasuke?

Hubungan kita berakhir saat itu.

Aku berusaha tegar dan berpikir akan baik-baik saja setelah semua yang terjadi. Setiap kali kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke, aku hanya menundukkan wajahku dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi sehingga tak ada gunanya aku berharap lagi padanya.

Untuk sekitar satu minggu lamanya, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan kita berdua sudah berakhir. Aku terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku penasaran tentang alasan mengapa Sasuke menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Apa yang kutanamkan di otakku adalah … Sasuke memiliki alasan dan aku harus mengetahuinya.

Dua minggu dari hari dimana Sasuke memutuskan untuk berakhir, siang itu Sasuke menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padaku karena telah membuatku menangis. Dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa keputusannya mengakhiri hubungan denganku bukan karena kesalahanku, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya harus memutuskan perpisahan.

Rupanya penjelasan Sasuke masih belum bisa kuterima. Aku masih berkeras diri untuk menunggunya. Kuingat kembali tentang kejuaraan basket SMA yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan. Aku akan menunggunya sampai kejuaraannya selesai. Mungkin dia membuat keputusan ini karena ingin fokus pada kejuaraan itu.

Aku membuat batas. Batas dimana aku akan bersabar. Batas itu sampai tahun baru. Batas yang akan menentukan akan dibawa kemana perasaanku padanya.

Kejuaraan basket sudah terlewati. SMA kita kalah dalam semi final. Benar saja, setelah itu Sasuke menghubungiku kembali. Aku sangat senang waktu itu. Meski kusadari ia sudah sangat berbeda dari saat dulu kami berpacaran.

Awalnya, kukira Sasuke akan kembali padaku untuk memperbaiki hubungan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Siangnya saat jam istirahat aku melihatnya sedang makan berdua dengan Shion.

Dia pergi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hatiku yang sudah remuk itu kembali remuk.

Kuhubungi ponselnya berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat. Bahkan panggilanku malah ditolak. Setelahnya kudapati ponselnya mati.

Jika saja dulu aku mendengar perkataan sahabatku mungkin aku tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Hinata benar, Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang tepat untukku. Dia senang mempermainkan perasaan perempuan. Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Tak seharusnya perasaan ini ada.

Ino berkata aku sudah terlanjur jatuh. Katanya, aku diibaratkan telah menyender pada orang yang akan berdiri jadi aku terjatuh begitu saja.

Hinata berkata aku harus meninggalkan bukit bunga yang kini kenangannya sudah layu. Aku harus berjalan-jalan ke bukit lain sampai menemukan bunga edelweiss, cinta abadi.

Tenten berkata perjalanan cintaku masih panjang. Patah hati tak masalah karena jika dia memang jodohku pasti akan bertemu.

Tak bisa kucerna dengan baik nasehat dari sahabat-sahabatku waktu itu. Aku benar-benar kalut dan perasaanku kalang kabut. Seketika semangat belajarku menurun dan semua PR serta tugasku terbengkalai. Di saat itulah aku mulai berpikir dewasa.

Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Aku akan belajar ikhlas, sabar, dan dewasa.

Semua pasti berlalu dan bahagia akan menyambut.

Tahun sudah berganti, 2016 sudah ada di depan mata. Kupikir tak ada gunanya lagi menangisi seseorang yang tak akan tahu jika aku menangisinya. Aku akan bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berdiri di pucak gunung yang tertinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She lost him,_

 _but she found herself._

 _And somehow that was everything._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Dirapel, HAPPY HOLIDAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND HAPPY BACK TO SCHOOL! \m/**

 **Based on true story, pengalaman author dengan perubahan di sana-sini demi jalannya cerita. No baper. Hanya sekedar motivasi untuk readers sekalian yang belum bisa move on dari mantan. #uhuk(?) Ayooo, udah 2016 lho, ya! Saatnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan :) Umm, maafkan karena di sini Sasuke dan Sakura tidak memiliki akhir kisah yang posisif, ya. Karena kalau mau dibikin happy ending nanti malah melenceng dari niat awal, dong. Yang penting SasuSaku udah canon, kan XD Oke, karena saya masih dalam belajar kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Arisa Futabatei**


End file.
